U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 308,273, filed on Oct. 2, 1981, by J. Kates discusses the general problem of speech enhancement in systems wherein the speech has been electronically processed as, for example, in hearing aids, public address systems, radio and telephone communications systems, and the like. Such application primarily disclosed a unique and effective process for the enhancement of the intelligibility of unvoiced speech sounds, i.e., the consonant sounds therein. While such enhancement techniques provide an effective improvement in speech intelligibility, the processes disclosed therein are not particularly effective in connection with the enhancement of voiced (i.e., generally vowel) speech sounds. Accordingly, it is desirable to devise processes and systems for effectively improving the intelligibility of voiced sounds, which techniques can be utilized either alone or in conjunction with appropriate unvoiced sound enhancement processes such as are described in the aforesaid application.